James Randrell Journal Ep1 Part 3
The following journal is a conversation of instant messages that occurs between James and his Fixer: (JR-Ewing) - And then, get this, I picked up a couple of their jackets. They said "Young, Dumb, and Ugly". (Jenny8675309) - *shows a picture of the Lollercopter* (JR-Ewing) - Heh. Fits them to a tee. I kept a couple of the jackets for a trophy... probably will hang them up at my new doss. Poor teenaged suckers. Seems like they'd follow anyone. Their hangout was some place called "The Salty Seaman". (JR-Ewing) - Hello? You there? (Jenny8675309) - Umm, yeah. Sorry. Salty. Seaman. Yeah... (JR-Ewing) - What? (Jenny8675309) - Go cruisin' much? (JR-Ewing) - What? Oh. Ha ha. Frag you. (Jenny8675309) - Tee hee. (JR-Ewing) - Anyway, the clown that we were sent to look after, he was running some serious mojo. I think he was channeling a spirit. That mystic we bumped into, he said it was a powerful free spirit. My blades didn't even touch him. (Jenny8675309) - *shows a picture of a white owl* O'rly? No kidding, eh? (JR-Ewing) - You got any ideas for how to take them down? We tried Tasers, wrastling. Our wiz-troll was doing something similar, channeling his own spirits, only on a much lesser scale. (Jenny8675309) - Remind me to get that Wiz-troll's number again. Most of my current mage contacts are local, and therefore, "tainted". You know how it is, with the locals. It's nice to have some fresh talent again... like you. Err, anyway, give me a moment. (Jenny8675309) - There, I just sent a message to a buddy of mine. He's an adept, a spirit hunter. Works up in the Confed. (JR-Ewing) - Ah, what did you ask him? (Jenny8675309) - "How does a stinkin' mundie razorboy damage a spirit?" (JR-Ewing) - Yeah, lots of love to you, too, Jen. (Jenny8675309) - *giggles* Hey, you asked, I tell you. Chip-truth, chummer. (JR-Ewing) - Chip-truth, eh? Where are you getting your slang? That phrase was old back when I was boosting bikes, and that's saying something. (Jenny8675309) - Same place you got your "Frag you", old man. I was being totally sarcastic. (JR-Ewing) - *sigh* Touche. (Jenny8675309) - Anyway, he tells me that while a spirit's armor is quite strong (magically strong, his words, not mine), modern military armor piercing rounds mess them up royally. You can't use just any teflon cop-killers, though. You have to use the Depleted Uranium stuff. (JR-Ewing) - DU, eh? You're kidding me. (Jenny8675309) - Chip-truth, like I said. Apparently, the radioactive rounds mess up magic something fierce. (JR-Ewing) - Doesn't that stuff make your hair fall out? Or worse? (Jenny8675309) - Nah, it just makes you impotent, that's all. *grin* (JR-Ewing) - I'll take my chances. There are implants to cover that. (Jenny8675309) - Ooo. Getting some business with Serena on the side, eh? (JR-Ewing) - It's not what you think. Just business. She's a good friend. (Jenny8675309) - Uh huh. (JR-Ewing) - Seriously. (Jenny8675309) - *kissie noises* Oh, Serena. I'm so lost... and and... alone! (JR-Ewing) - Oh, the melodrama. Never mind that our lives both were totally destroyed when we got stuck in that damn Ark. (Jenny8675309) - Hey, I'm just kidding. So... want me to put some APDS on your tab? (JR-Ewing) - How do I know you're not just trying to unload a bunch of Desert Wars knock-off radioactive reject duds onto me? (Jenny8675309) - Would I lie to you? *doe eyes* (JR-Ewing) - Yes. (Jenny8675309) - Oh, fine. Would HE lie to you? *pulls up a picture of Dunklezahn* (JR-Ewing) - Umm. Yes? Never deal with a dragon. (Jenny8675309) - Heh. You're just going to have to trust me. (JR-Ewing) - Fair enough. Oh, and I'm sending you the contact information on my partners. I don't want to be stuck at another Polish wedding for a meet. (Jenny8675309) - Hey, when you work for the best, you don't miss the rest. (JR-Ewing) - Gee, that rhymes. You're a poet and didn't know it. Later, chica. (Jenny8675309) - Adios, muchachos.